Neon Genesis Evangelion: Martyr
by Howard
Summary: A fanfiction taking place after Episodes 25 and 26. No more information will be revealed for the sake of the story itself.


Neon Genesis Evangelion Martyr  
  
Fanfiction by Howard R.  
  
Zankoku na tenshi no youni Shounen yo shinwa ni nare Aoi kaze ga ima Mune ne door wo tataitemo Watashidake wo tada mistumete Hohoenderu anata Sotto fereru mono Motomeru koto ni muchu de Unmei sae mada shiranai Itaikena hitomi Dakeba itsuka kizuku deshou Sono senaka niwa Haruka mirai mezasu tameno hanega arukoto Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze Madobe ka yagate tobiatsu Hotobashiru atsui patosu de Omoide wo uragiru nara Kono sora wo daita kagayaku Shonen yo shinwa ni nare - Evangelion Opening Theme, "Cruel Angel's Thesis"  
  
27: Lost Hope / Wake Up, Asuka!  
  
"Asuka! Wake up, please... Help... help me..." Shinji muttered, his utter cries of help and need echoed through Asuka Langley Sohryu's hospital room. "Wake up, Asuka!" he screamed, shaking her violently as her bed moved a bit. "Asuka!" he yelled again, shaking her until she turned over, still unconscious. Shinji jumped back and gasped; the covers flew off, and Asuka laid emotionless with her back on the bed, her shirt unbuttoned as her breasts were exposed. "I... I..." Shinji stuttered. He stooed there startled, foundered. He stood, his feet glued to the ground.  
  
Misato Katsuragi brought up the cup of steaming and hot coffee to her lips and took a small sip, standing tall before a window. Beyond that window she saw the immensely large facility of NERV, hundreds of lights blinking and flashing, a flourishing underground science laboratory. Misato heard the doors behind her slide open, but she didn't bother to turn around. She listened as the person poured him or herself a hot cup of coffee. "Hello, Major Katsuragi," the person said. It was a woman's voice, one Misato was familair with. Misato was sure she heard that voice before, and recently as well. She finally realized who it was, and quickly turned around to face the one and only Ritsuko Akagi. "What're you doing here, Ritsuko?" Misato asked, setting her coffee on the counter. "You were imprisoned for destroying the dummy system. There's no reason for Ikari-sama to allow you to get out of jail." "He wants me to do a job for him," Ritsuko said, sipping her coffee. "What sort of job can he even trust you with?" "The finding of the Fifth Child and the production of Evangelion Unit 04-ALPHA. Gendo Ikari also entrusts me that I will accomplish my objectives, and to be prepared once SEELE is ready to destroy NERV," Ritsuko said, seeming as if she were reading out of a manual or talking to a general. "Look at you, sounding so professional," Misato nagged. "But... a Fifth Child? Is it possible?" "Gendo wants the Third Impact to occur. His own Third Impact, not SEELE's. He'll do wahtever it takes to counter SEELE. Just as long as an Eva is standing. Unit 05-ALPHA will use a S2 engine. It cannot meet with and consume with Adam or Lilith. It will not be compatible for them. Unit 04A will be used as a shield. The Fifth Child is highly qualified, Misato- san," Ritsuko explained. "NERV? Counter SEELE? That's absurd! We'll die!" "Or die trying," she said, her eyes piercing Misato's. The intercoms suddenly blared out a loud horn, then a voice projected itself through the hallways and rooms of the facility of NERV. "Will Dr. Akagi proceed to the main control room? I repeat, Dr. Akagi, please proceed to the main control room. Arigato," the intercom clicked. Misato and Ritsuko could tell the voice belonged to Maya. "We'll, I'll be leaving now. Don't be shocked when I'm walking through NERV again," Ritsuko said, slowly and gracefully walking through the steel sliding doors before her, sipping some more of her coffee on the way out.  
  
Shinji Ikari curled up into a ball at the corner of Asuka's Room 303. He awaited Asuka's awakening, but he had a feeling it would be a long while before she recovered completely. Asuka was covered up by Shinji, who was careful not to create any disturbances. "Wake up, Asuka..." Shinji mumbled under his breath, "wake up... I don't need Eva anymore. I've found myself. You, and of many others, make me who I am," Shinji continued, thinking Asuka was awake and listeing. "But I still hate my father. I still hate myself. I'm still afraid that I'll be a nobody again once I quit NERV. But I don't need Eva for people to like me. I-" Shinji stopped. He snapped out of his reverie. The door which led to Asuka's room creakily opened. It was quietly shut. Shinji could hear the footsteps of a light woman in high heels walking towards Asuka's bed. He remained in his corner as he watched Misato emerge from the small hallway which led to Asuka. She looked around and spotted Shinji. "Shinji-kun. Is something wrong?" Misato asked, crouching beside him. Ikari was reluctant to speak. "I don't want to pilot anymore," he blurted out. Misato's back slid down against the cold wall, then sat next to Shinji. "I don't want Eva anymore. I don't need Eva, Misato-san." "You may not need it, but NERV - and maybe the citizens of Tokyo-3 - does. I know it must've been a burden at first. But you've grown so much, Shinji-kun. You're our best pilot. Asuka is mentally disturbed right now, Rei is but an object. You're still perfectly fine. Sure, there's some mental struggles with yourself, but you're in much better condition than Asuka," Misato said. "My father doesn't need me. He only wants me to pilot Eva. How I hate him so," Shinji murmured. Misato sighed. "You know, you're so frustrating to talk to." Shinji didn't reply. "What's wrong with you, Shinji? You overcame your fears, didn't you?!" Shinji didn't reply. "You're still that little boy when I first met you. The one that feared Eva." "I don't need Eva! I don't need it!!" Shinji yelled. Misato jumped back a bit. "I'm not forcing you, Shinji-kun." "I..." he stammered, "...I don't want to pilot Eva anymore." "You can tell that to me in my face, but will you run away again?" "I'm not running away. Not again. I mustn't run," Shinji whispered. "But you're avoiding reality! You have to pilot Unit 01! Yui wouldn't want anyone else to do it. Compatibility patterns are at an all time high! Yui wouldn't let anyone else use Unit 01 without force other than you, and maybe Rei. Ikari Shinji," she said, turning to him," pilot Evangelion. Without you, NERV is nothing. Without NERV and Tokyo-3, you're nothing. Don't you see? Please, Shinji-kun," she pleaded. Shinji stayed deathly silent. He did not move. Misato quietly murmured, "Baka." She thought, Why should I continue pestering Shinji? He's made his decision. Nothing can change his mind other than Rei, Asuka, or me being harmed. Of all the things I had to do, I was stupid enough to try and convince him out of it. I should've known better. I- "I don't want Eva. But I'll pilot it. For NERV. For my sake,." Shinji muttered. Misato turned to Shinji, and smiled deeply. "Arigato, Shinji-kun. If you're deciding not to pilot it, do it after SEELE forfeits. We need you and Unit 01 to help us survive through all this." She stood back up on her feet, brushed herself, then proceeded into the hall, immediately stopping. "Thanks again, Ikari Shinji."  
  
Evangelion 27: Wake Up, Asuka!  
  
Kaji: Asuka... Asuka: Kaji? Kaji?! Kaji: Wake up, Asuka... Asuka: Kaji... Misato: Your life does not and will not end this quickly. Ritsuko: It is not your turn to die. Kaji: Why do you hate the world? Asuka: Nobody likes me. Rei: You're wrong. Asuka: Everybody hates me. Nobody cares. Why should I wake up?! Ritsuko: Shinji-kun cares. Misato-san cares, Asuka: No they don't. Just like my father. Kaji: Don't hate the world. Shinji: That is why nobody cares. Misato: Do not shut yourself from others' affection. Kaji: That is why nobody cares. Rei: You show off excessively. Ritsuko: That is why nobody cares. Asuka: Shut up! Shut up!! Nobody cares... *weep* Nobody at all... Misato: If nobody cared, why would Shinji save you and Rei? Why would Rei save you from the Angel? Asuka: They only want me to pilot Evangelion. Kaji: Eva. Misato: Eva. Ritsuko: Eva. Shinji: Eva. Rei: Eva. Kaji: What joy do you find in piloting Evangelion? Asuka: To show my skills. To be known. To let them known I exist. Misato: Showing your skills. That is showing off. It is arrogant. Ritsuko: Change your ways. Shinji: You don't have to be so annoying. Rei: Must you be care- and heartless? Kaji: If you change your ways, people will care much more for you. Asuka: No... no! I... I...  
  
"I hate myself!!" Asuka shrieked. She laid emotionless, staring at the ceiling, panting loudly. "An unfamiliar ceiling," she whispered. She did not move. She did not notice Shinji in the corner, monitoring her activities. Asuka sighed, and shut her eyes, trying to get back to sleep. "Thank God you're awake," Shinji blurted out. Asuka turned to him. "You cared?" "I did," he muttered. "I did care." Asuka did not speak. "As annoying as you were... I cared." Asuka turned back to the ceiling. Asuka did not speak. "Don't you care? I was worried, Asuka," Shinji said, picking his head up from his knees. It remained deathly quiet. Then, Asuka whispered, "Yes." Shinji could not hear her reply. "Why do you worry? Why do you worry of me? Aren't I a burden?" Asuka asked. "I-" Shinji's voice stammered. "I don't know. You know, you're so different recovering from an injury whether physical or emotional. You're not annoying, or bitchy. You seem to value your life. It's a nice change, for once," he continued, laughing a bit. "...Annoying? Annoying?! Nice change?!" she shrieked, returning to her normal self. Shinji covered his ears as she spat out numerous German curses. "Ich hasse... Ich hasse dich!!" Shinji quietly muttered, "Geez, sorry..." 


End file.
